ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ferruccio Desio GT3 (2001)
|manufacturer = |max_speed = 206 MPH (337 KM/H) (Formerly 150 MPH (241 KMH))|0-60_time_(seconds) = 3.3s|engine = 6.0L V12|price = $750,000|revenue_/_mile = $1,076|job_xp_/_mile = 675 XP|num_of_seats = 2|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 590|torque = 472 lb⋅ft|miles_/_gallon = N/A|transmission = 5-Speed manual}}The''' 2001 Ferruccio Desio GT3''' is an Italian supercar in the Ultimate Driving Universe. It can be bought for $750,000 and was added on July 25, 2016. It's based on the 2001 Lamborghini Diablo GTR. Description The Ferruccio Desio GT3 default color is orange. It features a big rear-wing and just overall has a boxy apperance. History The vehicle is based on the real-life Lamborghini Diablo GTR, which was produced from 1990 to 2001. Both models of the Diablo appear to be based on the facelifted versions produced from 1998 to 2000, using fixed headlights sourced from the Nissan Fairlady Z (300ZX in international markets) Z32 as opposed to the pop-ups found in the 1990 to 1997 models. The power of the Lamborghini 5.7 V12 engine was also increased to 529 BHP and also featured variable valve timing. Other updates to the model include an integrated dashboard, an ABS unit, and larger brake rotors. The original brick model resembles the SV (SuperVeloce) trim of the Diablo and is rear-wheel drive as opposed to all-wheel drive. The SV side vinyl is absent in this model. In-game, it originally had a top speed of 140 MPH (225 KM/H), but it was later buffed to have a top speed of 150 MPH (250 KM/H). After the mesh update, the Diablo model was replaced with that of a Lamborghini Diablo GTR, a racing-spec vehicle released in 2000 which is based on a limited run variant of the Diablo known as the Diablo GT and is completely stripped down interior-wise for weight reduction. It uses the same 6.0 V12 engine found in the GT but was returned to reach 590 bhp. Other new additions include a large rear wing bolted directly onto the chassis, a racing fuel cell in place of the gas tank, racing brake calipers, and a far more stiff suspension setting. In-game, its top speed was also increased to 206 MPH. Cnle8WHWcAAJ8SK-2.jpg|The original brick Diablo formerly shown in TwentyTwoPilots' Twitter page. DiabloRear.png|Rear end of Diablo GTR Known Issues *The Ferruccio Desio GT3 is prone to oversteer due to a Roblox physics update. *The Ferruccio Desio GT3 will be stuck on the wall when hit if it is driving over 90 MPH. Trivia * This car is the first European supercar to be added to the Ultimate Driving Universe, as well as the first one to exceed 110 MPH (177 KM/H), requiring a major redesign to the vehicle chassis. * Before the Ferrari F50, McLaren MP4-12C Can-Am, and Koenigsegg One:1 were added to the UDU, the Diablo was the fastest vehicle in the game, and thus the only vehicle capable of outrunning the 2016 Chevrolet Camaro SS (Police) in terms of top speed prior to the mesh update. * As of February 2018, The Diablo GTR is among three racing-spec vehicles in the UDU, along with the McLaren 650S GT3 and McLaren F1 GT. * The Lamborghini Diablo SV appears on the cover of the 1998 game Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit as well as in the intro of Need for Speed: High Stakes. * A police version of the Diablo appears in the intro of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 alongside a Ferrari 360 Spider and a 2002 Lamborgini Murcielago, so if a police version of the Diablo is added to the game (or if the diablo was painted black), the Intro can be recreated to a certain extent. * There were two versions of the brick Diablo. The newer one had a more detailed rear. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V12 Powered Cars Category:2 Seater Vehicles Category:Race Cars Category:Italian Vehicles Category:Lamborghini